Homework Complications
by Soraskittlez
Summary: Riku's having trouble concentrating on his homework... Yaoi Lemon.. if you don't like, don't read.


Homework Complications

Disclaimers:

I own nothing.. and if I did... I wouldn't be posting fanfiction on here. ^^ It'd be in the game.

Seventeen year old Sora Hikaru frowned, watching a certain nineteen year old silverette write in his notebook. "Riku... I'm bored..." he whined, leaning over and licking the shell of his ear.

Riku frowned as well. "I have to get this homework done Sora... then we can figure out something to do."  
Sora shook his head, crawling over and sitting on Riku's lap, looking at him and tilting his head. "What's to figure out? I'm looking at it." he said, grinning as he ran his hands up the silverette's shirt, rubbing the others chest lightly.

Riku groaned, looking down at Sora and nuzzling the youngers neck. "You're making it very impossible to concentrate." he said, nipping at Sora's neck lightly.

"That was my goal." Sora said, lifting Riku's shirt up over his head.

Riku shook his head. "At least let me finish this problem."

Sora frowned and fidgeted, sliding away from the silverette, whimpering lightly. "Hurry then."

Riku grinned. "You're funny when you're horny." he teased, finishing up the problem then leaning over towards Sora, pinning him down against the kitchen counter. "Where shall we go?" he purred, licking the other's ear lobe.

"Here." Sora said, licking the others neck.

Riku grinned. "But, we don't have anything down here."

Sora smirked, pulling one of the drawers open to reveal a pair of hancuffs, a blindfold and a few toys. "Who said?"

Riku blinked, looking at the drawer, then back to Sora then back to the drawer. "Do you have this in every room in the house?" he asked, blinking again.

Sora nodded. "Yup!" he said, grinning.

Riku chuckled. "You and your bondage kink..." he said, grabbing the blindfold from the drawer. He tied it around the brunette's head, covering his eyes with it. He smiled and licked the length of his jawbone.

Sora shivered and leaned against the silverette lightly.

Riku grinned and took the handcuffs out. "Up or down?"

Sora smiled. "You pick."

Riku grinned and led Sora over to fridge, handcuffing one of his hands to the handle. "I swear, if you break the frige door you're in for it." he joked, unbuttoning Sora's shirt, kissing his chest moving down as he continued unbuttoning.

Sora groaned lightly, sliding down onto the ground.

Riku grinned. "Should have known. You're too lazy to stay standing up." he teased, unbuckling the youngers belt and unbuttoning his pants, pulling them down around his ankles.

Sora kicked the jeans off, biting his lip as Riku pulled his boxers down and he felt the cool air on his erection.

Riku grabbed onto Sora's length, pumping up and down slowly. He leaned down and licked the brunette's lips. "You ready?"

Sora moaned, nodding. "I have been." he said, bucking his hips slightly as Riku's speed increased slightly.

Riku smirked, putting his mouth over the erection and slowly grazed his teeth along the length, moving his head up and down.

Sora moaned, grabbing onto Riku's head with the hand that wasn't bound, running his hand through his hair. "Shit.." he groaned, feeling close already.

Riku stopped when Sora was just about to cum, standing up.

Sora whimpered. "...Riku...?"

Riku grinned and went back over to the drawer, grabbing a bottle of lube. "...You have like, everything we have upstairs in this drawer."

Sora nodded. "I bought like, five of everything." he joked. "Just in case we couldn't make it upstairs."

Riku frowned. "What if our parents came over and looked in this drawer?" he asked, walking back over to Sora as he turned the brunette around so he was looking at his back. He took his jeans and boxers off, lubing himself up before lubing up Sora's entrance.

Sora fidgeted slightly. "I hide it when they come over."

Riku smiled, positioning himself in a comfortable position, standing over the brunette. He grabbed the brunette's waist and pushed himself in.

Sora flinched at the sudden pain, shifting so that it felt more comfortable. He then smiled. "All right." he always had to let Riku know it was okay before he continued.

Riku nodded, beginning to slide in and out of the brunette.

Sora moaned as he hit his prostate, shuddering slightly, his hand moving towards his erection.

Riku grinned and took Sora's other hand. "You aren't allowed to do that yet."

Sora whimpered. "But Riku!" he exclaimed.

Riku shook his head as he still held Sora's hand as he was going in faster and harder.

Sora continued his mix between moaning and whimpering. "Riku, please." he begged, trying to pull his hand away from the silverette.

Riku groaned. "Shit..." he muttered, Sora's entrance being very tight he was close. He let go of Sora's hand that went directly towards his erection.

Sora moaned as he began pumping his own erection, throwing his head back at the immense ammount of pleasure he was feeling.

Riku moaned one last time as he came into Sora, pulling out and laying down next to the brunette waiting for him to finish.

Sora came, falling down on his stomach, huffing.

Riku undid the blindfold and the handcuffs, pulling the brunette close to him. He moved some hair from the other's face, kissing his forehead. "I Love You." 

Sora smiled up at the Silverette, nuzzling him as he laid his head on the other's chest. "I Love You Too.."

DAS END.

.....god, I need a life.... and I need to learn how to write lemons... this was my first finished one.. . DON'T JUDGE MEH!


End file.
